fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Omniverse Anime Version
About Lord Omniverse is a satrical anime written by Lord Ba Dao. In-universe this Anime is propaganda written by the protagonist. Out-universe this Anime is a more friendly version of Lord Omniverse. Summary In the grim darkness of the 25000000000000000030000st millenium. For more than an eon The Brave and Convoy has reign on the Metallic Throne of Cybertron. They're the Master of Mankind by the will of their parent, and master of half the Omniverse by the might of their inexhaustible armies. They're the beacon of hope and apex fabulousness. They're the the glorious lord of the Zen Seibertron Republic for whom a countless souls are sacrificed every day, so that they and humanity don't have to work. Yet even in this mighty state, they still continues their eternal vigilance. Intense battle across the Un-Authorize Magical Girl infested miasma of the Negaverse, the only obstacle between eternal peace and their ultimate goal of "getting married". The remain of Grandark Army manifested in the form Grand Deamon and Dire Wraith. Zealous copy-cat and outcast in the form of Go-Bots and Futabot. Greatest amongst them are the Seibertronians, mechanical god and weapon of mass destruction single-handedly responsible for the genocide and near total extinction of god-kind. Accompanying them are the Otaku Marine, legion of human with power over reality and the ability to punch god in the face. In the bottom are Xeno, a collective term used to describe alien and all race that doesn't directly related to them. Being stripped of their personal freedom, right, and even basic need. They're the lowest form of life, even lower than insect and bacteria. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst the luckiest. It is to live in the happiest and most powerful regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Revel in the blessing of of technology and science, for so much has become so advanced that the barrier between magic and science is non-existence. Forget the promise of equality between. For in this Omniverse, the supreme Shiny Race will reign supreme. Character * Shiny Serizawa: Shiny is a Primordial God living on Earth . Being the only person inside the gang with a clear head and calm posture (most of the time) he is their default leader and without him the entire gang would fall flat on their sheer weight of idiocy. Despite his narcissistic manner and atrocious behaviour he is considered to be the paragon of JUSTICE because his mother is the goddess of said concept and view him as such. But those he oppress definitely doesn't think so. Shiny first appear in Season 2 * Dao Serizawa: Dao is the younger brother of Shiny and the one in charge whether Shiny is not around. He is an entitled Torture Artist and like to torture people. His behaviour is so atrocious that sometime even Shiny feel uncomfortable near him. Dao also believe himself to be the Paragon of JUSTICE and RIGHTEOUSNESS . He is a very big Pretty Cure fan but other doesn't believe it * Baan Serizawa: *Spherion Serizawa Category:Anime series Category:Lord Bá Đạo